


Christmas Present

by KittenHolly



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHolly/pseuds/KittenHolly





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you coming for Christmas?”  
“Of course, I'll be in on the 24th.”  
I lived in New York and he lived in London, we would visit each other often but for 6 months out the year he was on and off filming in Belfast, plus New York was where my fashion designing job is. Kit and I have been dating for almost 5 years but trying to keep it hush hush regardless what the rumor mill churned out or who tweeted what, he was not fucking half the woman in London and Belfast. Honestly he was rather shy about sex, the first time we did it I had to initiate it. Don't get me wrong, he loves sex, he's just shy about asking for it or making the first move unless he's super horny. I knew he danced with other girls or bought them drinks but he loved he female company and the attention, I can't blame him for that, but I know he's not fucking them. 

Kit was getting his break from Thrones for the holidays and every year I fly out to spend Christmas with him and his family, being that both my parents passed and I was an only child. We always buy something little for each other because I'm not actually rich but I'm not poor. Kit offers me money but what fun is essentially buying your own present? This year though, I had something big, 2 things actually.   
I impatiently fidgeted on my flight which seemed to take days. I arrived to be greeted by Kit and ran into his arms kissing him.   
“I missed you.”   
“I missed you too, let's get you home.”   
We grabbed my bags and headed to the house.   
Inside smelled of lavender and looked like it had just been cleaned.   
“I had the house cleaned before you came. I know I get messy sometimes and I didn't want you coming home to that.” Kit whispered kissing my shoulder.  
“Sometimes?” I giggled, walking toward the bedroom.  
“Hey hey, be nice.”  
“I'm always nice. You specially seem to think I'm nice when I'm sucking your cock.”   
Kit wondered into the bedroom to find me undressing.   
“Well shit babe you could have told me you wanted sex.” He grinned.   
“No, I'm going to shower.”  
“Mind if I join you?” Kit grinned.  
“Of course not.”  
I couldn't keep my eyes off Kit as he undressed in the bedroom, he was more toned than the last time I saw him and his hair was back to Thrones required look; shoulder length and black. Every movement made his muscles flexed and I could feel myself getting wet. I wondered off to the shower getting it ready and stepping in. The warm water felt refreshing as it ran down my body, I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling. I heard Kit enter the shower and opened my eyes to see the water hit his shoulders and run down his toned stomach.   
“I love you.” I said kissing his chest as he moved closer to me.  
“I love you too baby. I've missed you so much.” He whispered bending down to kiss me.   
I could feel his erection between us, I placed my hand on him making him jerk at the sudden pleasure. “I can tell you missed me.” I giggled slowly moving my hand back and forth on his member. “I've missed you too.” I said grabbing his hand and placing it between my legs on my dripping sex.  
“Fuuuck!” Kit moaned.   
He used his fingers to open my lips giving him better access to my clit and began rubbing with his middle finger. My body lurched forward as my pleasure rose. Kit couldn't take my teasing hand any longer and turned me around pushing me up against the wet shower wall.   
“I need to be inside you.” he rasped in my ear before thrusting inside my wet pussy. His motions were fast and needy. I could feel myself on the edge as I screamed his name not caring how loud I was.   
“Fuck, I love it when you scream me name, cum on my cock.” Kit sped up his movement letting me know he close as I had another wave of orgasm rush through me.   
“Kyle, I'm cumming!” Kit growled as he pushed once more into me stopping to release his seed.   
“I love you honey.” I said not wanting to turn and face Kit because I had started crying.  
“I love you too babe. Kyle, are you crying? Did I hurt you?” Kit asked worried he had done something wrong.  
“No hon, I'm just… nothing, I just missed you is all.” I sniffled turning to rest against his chest.   
“I missed you too. Come on babe and finish up in here and we can get some food ok?”  
I weakly smiled at him before giving him a kiss and finished taking my shower.

“You ready for some food babe?” Kit asked lazily drying his hair before throwing it up in a bun.  
“Yeah sure, but can we just eat at home, I don't want to get dressed.” I asked walking out of the shower.   
“Whatever you want, but how about a pizza? I don't have any food in the house.”  
“I figured.” I laughed.  
“Hey!” Kit shouted. “I just haven't been shopping.”  
“I know honey.” I went to give Kit a kiss and he grabbed me.  
“I noticed this earlier, but are your boobs getting bigger?”  
'Fuck' I thought to myself, “No I think you just haven't played with them in months.” I smiled.  
Kit ordered the pizza and we ate while watching a movie on the couch, naked.  
“I'm heading to bed hon, I'm tired.” I told Kit rubbing my eyes.  
“Ok babe, I'll come with you. I've missed sleeping next to you.”

The next morning Kit was up before me and I could smell bacon cooking. I threw on panties and one of Kit's shirts and strolled into the kitchen.   
“Merry Christmas Kyle.” Kit smiled from behind the kitchen counter, hair still uncombed just wearing boxers.   
“Merry Christmas to you too honey. What are you cooking?”  
“Bacon and eggs, it's the one thing in the house I have.” he smiled arrogantly  
I took one look at the eggs and felt my stomach churn, I ran to the bathroom barely making it in time.  
A couple seconds later I hear a knock on the door “Kyle are you ok?”  
“Yeah, just an upset stomach.”   
I cleaned myself up and came out of the bathroom to sit on the couch. I nervously handed Kit a nicely wrapped blue and white box.   
“What is this?” Kit asked.  
“It's your present silly, open it.”  
He sat down next to me and opened the box. His whole expression changed to almost emotionless, then a huge smile spread across his face as he held up the positive pregnancy test.   
“We're going to have a baby?” he asked almost jumping out of his seat.   
I shook my head and he grabbed me as tight as he could and kissed me before letting go.   
“This is the best present you could have ever gotten me.” he smiled getting tears in his eyes.   
“Hold on, I have one more.”   
“What is it? What could be better than what you just gave me?”   
“Well, with the news of the baby, I thought I might want to actually live with you.” I giggled. “So, I quit my job and I will work from home for now, Thrones has offered me an exclusive deal to design all their outfits.”   
Kit sat in a moment of silence let everything I just said to him sink in before suddenly jumping up.  
“Love, that's amazing. Well that definitely explains the big boobs.” he chuckled. “I was going to ask if you could live me, this apart thing kills me. Oh, in all the excitement I almost forgot my present to you.”   
He walked to the tree and grabbed a large red and green box placing it on my lap. I unwrapped it, opening it to find a smaller about jewelry size box inside. I could feel the tears start to well up but I wasn't going to get ahead of myself. I took it out, placing the larger box behind me and as I began to open the box I could see Kit kneel down in front of me. The box held a sparkling diamond ring, Kit placed his hand on my chin, lifting my head to look at him.   
“Kyle I don't believe I could have picked a better time to this, will you marry me?”   
By this time I balling, nodding my head barely able to squeak out a 'yes'. He jumped up kissing me causing me fall back on the couch hitting my head on large box still on the couch.   
“Ouch!”   
“Oh baby, are you ok?” Both giggling Kit moved the box before I grabbed his face to pull him back into our kiss.   
Kit began to slowly grind into me subconsciously letting me know what he wanted. I reached my hand down between us rubbing against his hard on making him gasp at the sudden attention to his swollen manhood.   
“Fuck, Kyle. I want to fuck you please.” he rasped in my ear.   
I didn't answer, just tugged at his boxers till he took them off the rest of the way. He slipped his hand into my wet panties feeling around till he found my throbbing clit lightly massaging it with his middle finger. I bucked my hips against his teasing fingers begging him for more. He stopped playing with me to reposition himself so his face was right in front of my sex. He peeled of my panties exposing wanting pussy and without warning dove his soft tongue right on my clit.  
“Kit, fuck! Right there.” I moaned grinding into his mouth.  
He moaned on my clit causing a rumble to shoot through my body.   
“Oh Kit faster. I'm gonna cum.” I put my hand in his hair to hold him right on my clit as he picked up his circling over my aching clit. I bucked into him wildly, tugging on his hair, I was afraid I would suffocate him but at that moment I didn't care.  
“FUCK Kit yes!!” I screamed.  
I let go of him so he could breathe once more, he looked up at me smiling before sticking his tongue in my hole to lick my fresh orgasm. He kissed my stomach as he headed back towards my face to kiss me, tasting my juices on his tongue.   
“I thought I was going to suffocate you. Sorry.” I mumbled in between kisses.  
“It's ok, if I were to die suffocated by your pussy giving you an amazing orgasm, that would be the best way to die.” he grinned at me.   
I felt the tip of cock rubbing against my wet pussy almost like it was begging to enter me. I pushed my hips forward wanting Kit to fuck me and knowing he was ready for his release. He pushed into me as he made an inaudible 'fuck'. He pumped in and out of me like a wild beast. I knew he wouldn't last long begin how fast and rough he was going.  
“Shit Kyle you feel good.” he growled speeding up his thrusts.   
“Oh Kit.” was the only words I could say as his thumb hit my clit giving me yet an orgasm which made me tighten around his cock.   
“oh, shit, fuck, I'm cumm..” Kit yelled as his cock throbbed inside me giving me everything he had.   
We both lay naked, I on top of Kit, him running his fingers through my hair.   
“So how are we going to break all of this to your parents?”   
He laughed, “They will be so happy they're getting a grandchild and a new daughter I don't think they will care which one happened first. Plus with the fact you're moving here they will get to spoil you through the whole pregnancy and then the baby when it comes.”   
He smiled kissing the top of my head, “Speaking of which we have dinner reservation with them, we should probably get dressed.”   
“Well I'm going to take a shower first because someone made a sticky mess of me.” I patted his stomach.   
“Hey, I was not alone in that.” He grinned slapping my ass as I got off him making my way to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom I started to run the shower as Kit walked in. “Can I help scrub your back?” he placed his hand on the small of my back rubbing up and down.   
“Of course babe. I love taking showers with you.” 

As we readied for dinner I put on a skimpy black and red dress (Kit's favorite) my hair down and a red lace thong and bra set.   
“Kyle why do you have to tease me like this? I want to rip that dress off of you, bend you over the dresser and fuck you again.”   
I walked over to Kit heels clicking on the floor, “I do it so later you will rip me out of this dress and fuck me like no ones business.” I smiled placing my hand on his chest to feel his heart beat rise. He bent down to kiss me but I moved before he could.   
“Uh uh, you're not messing up my lip stick.” I giggled. 

At dinner I couldn't keep my hands off of Kit, constantly rubbing his leg or trying to rub his cock but he would shift in his chair so I couldn't. Talking about our news was getting me worked up reminding me of this morning. I excused my self to the restroom knowing Kit would soon follow. I reached the bathroom and without fail I felt him grab my arm.   
“What are doing out there?”   
“I'm horny, I want you to fuck me, hard. I've been a naughty girl.” I reached for his cock feeling it grow with my touch.  
“Fuck.” He breathed heavily, “Why do you do these things to me?” he pushed us in the family bathroom locking the door behind him. He bent me over the sink so my ass was perfect level with his cock. He tore my panties off and hastily removed his hard cock from his dress slacks.   
“I do it because I'm a bad girl and need to be punished.” I smirked.   
He reached down to sex to feel I was already soaked,   
“Fuck yes you're a bad girl, look at how wet you are already.” He placed his hand in my mouth and I sucked excitedly. He slammed his cock into me, “Apparently you can't learn your lesson or you wouldn't have to constantly be punished.”   
“Fuck that's right. Tell me how much you love my hard cock pounding you.”   
“I love it, I love your hard cock fucking me senseless.” My pussy tightened on his cock as he continued to thrust mercilessly into it.   
“Oh fuck Kyle I'm cumming.” He shouted, almost a little to loud. He stayed in me till he grew soft then helped me stand up.   
“Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?”   
“No honey, I'm fine, a little sticky but fine.”   
He handed me my torn panties, “Yeah, sorry about that.” He looked at the floor scratching his head. “It's ok, now get the pleasure of knowing I'm pantyless and full your cum for the rest of the evening.” I said putting the panties in his pocket.   
“That's not fair, you're going to make me bend you over that sink again.”   
“I would love too but I bet your parents are starting to question our disappearance.”   
We quickly fixed ourselves in mirror but my hair was ruined so I threw it up in a bun. Kit returned to table first and his mom noticed my change in hair.   
“I like your hair. Is everything ok?” she shyly smiled, lightly elbowing her husband. I began to blush, “Yes, just a little nauseous.”   
“The joy of pregnancy.” she laughed.  
The rest of dinner mom had this constant smile on almost like she knew what we had just done.   
On the taxi ride home Kit looked at me smiling “Do you think they knew?”   
“Of course, couldn't you tell the way they were smiling the whole time and your mom's sly comment on my hair?”   
“I guess.” Kit joked.


	2. Christmas Present part II

The months flew by, some faster than others but my tummy grew with everyone of them. Kit would love to sleep with hand on my stomach, he is going to be an amazing dad and husband. He was always so careful with me and treated me like a princess, not that he didn't do already do that.   
“UH! Fuck.” I groaned from the kitchen table.   
“What's the matter?” Kit asked getting up from the couch to come sit with me.   
“I can't seem to make these designs the way they want them.” I said putting my head down in my folded arms on the table.  
“Take a break hon. You're been working too hard the past couple weeks. You are almost 7 months pregnant, you're suppose to be taking it easy.”  
“I know, but I have to finish these for Thrones. Unless you want to walk around naked.” I lifted my head and smiled. “On second thought maybe I will take a break.”  
“Oh no, no. If that's the case, you keep working. I already dodged a bullet with getting naked on screen, I don't want to have to do it again. Plus would you really want millions of woman goggling my cock.”  
“NO! That's for me to see and no one else.” I looked back down my pictures.   
“You remember the first day we met?”  
I glanced up to find Kit staring at me.  
“Of course, how could I not with the rude little comments you made.”  
“Yeah, well I was young and didn't really know how to flirt with a pretty girl.”   
“I guess.” I said giggling. “But that's still no excuse for 'Ma'am I need you to help me take my pants off.' or 'I think the inseam is too small.' and as I went to measure you you would constantly move so I “accidentally” hit your dick.”   
“Hey, got you to go out with me didn't it?”   
“Whatever.” I jokingly as I pushed his arm.

I was due in September which was right in the middle of Kit's filming with Thrones.   
“Baby we'll make it work, I promise. I'll come home every weekend and call you everyday. My phone is on stand by with an assistant if you need me, and all the producers know the situation. If you need me don't be afraid to call, even if it's something small.”   
“Alright, but I'm still not happy about it.”  
“I know, but there was no way they could give me that much time off and stay on schedule. They are already working around me staying home an extra couple weeks after you give birth to help. I'm sorry babe.”  
“I understand. They need you just as much as I do and I'll be fine. I'm worried if I go into labor and you're not here.”   
“I know. Plus mom and dad are just a phone call away if you need them and I told them to call and check up on you every now and then.”   
Kit kissed me, got in the taxi and went off to the airport. 

He was greeted with paparazzi, “I heard you got engaged any comment?” “Is it true you got married?” “Is your girlfriend pregnant?”   
Kit tried his best to ignore them but where they got this information from amazed him. 'Kit's parents seen buying diapers, could there be a Harington baby soon?'   
'Kit seen out and about without his girlfriend, are they done for?' All kinds of crazy headlines and rumors.   
5 o'clock Kit calls “Hey Kyle I'm alive and checked in the hotel. Everyone says hi they miss you and hope you feel ok.”   
“Tell them all hello and I wish I could have come visit but I'm doing fine. How was the walk of shame at the airport?”   
“Oh the usual. How are you?”  
“Feeling fat, and cleaning the house, again.” I had started nesting before Kit left and it was driving him crazy, rearranging everything, getting the nursery ready, and cleaning every nook and cranny in the house.  
“You're not fat honey, you're beautiful and I can't tell you that enough. Don't hurt yourself or the baby cleaning. Jack is coming into town soon so you'll have him around to help.”  
“I will be careful. Now go, have fun, you don't have may chances left baby free.” I laughed.  
“Ok, but my phone is on if you need me. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Days passed and we talked about 2 times a day always making sure I was ok and filling me in with all the news and whatever he did that night, that way I always knew the truth before the tabloids tried to twist it. I never really needed to though, I trusted Kit…  
It was Thursday morning when I got a phone call from Kit.   
“Kyle I need to talk to you.” his voice was shaky and upset.   
“What is it?” with worry for what he might say.   
“I went to the pub last night and met this girl.”  
I could feel my heart sink. “We had some drinks and she kissed me, but I'm not going to lie or hide the fact that I kissed her back.”   
I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, “Please tell me you didn't sleep with her.”  
“No, God no. I'm very sorry I kissed her. I was really drunk and just...”  
“Kit.”  
“Yes Kyle?”  
“I don't want to talk to you right now.” I hung up and sobbed uncontrollably.   
How could he do this, why would he do this? I trusted him. My phone started to ring I noticed it was Kit, clicked it off and turned the whole phone off. I was trying to be an adult and not argue with him but what I was doing felt childish. I would call him when I calmed down and gathered my thoughts. 

I put on the TV to try and drown out my thoughts but just then a blurb ran along the bottom of the screen.  
An unnamed source confirms Kit Harington is engaged and an excepting father.   
What the fuck? What did he say last night? 4 years, 4 years we have kept our relationship quiet, only recently did he even admit to having a girlfriend now this. I don't know what's gotten into him these last couple of weeks. Maybe it was stress, worrying about being a new dad or the wedding, and our 5 year anniversary is coming up.   
I went to the computer to see just how bad this was, it was everywhere. I printed a headline to show Kit next time I saw him.  
I turned my phone back on because I needed to talk to him and find out what what happened. When I did I saw I had 3 new voice mails.  
“Baby please, I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake. I promise it will never happen again.”  
“Kyle please talk to me. I'm worried about you.”  
“Honey I'm getting on the next flight out, I'll be home tonight. I need you.”  
I tried to call him but he was probably on the plane. It was around 6 o'clock when he showed up rushing in to hug me.   
“Kit I love you. I've been so caught up with me and the baby I never stopped to asked you how you are. Are you worried about everything happening?”   
He laid his head on shoulder “It's not your fault, it was a stupid mistake and you have every right to think about you and the baby, it's not your job to worry about me.”   
“Kit, I'm not even worrying about that anymore, I just want to make sure you're ok and happy. And it is my job to worry about you, I'm going to be your wife, it falls under the guidelines.”   
I handed him the print out of the headline, “Honey, what happened?”  
He read the paper over and looked up at me, “Oh Kyle, what did I do? This is not the way I wanted this to come out. What should I do?”  
“I think you should get in front of this, don't try to cover it up, it's only going to make it worse. It's already out there, might as well own up to it.”   
“You're probably right, I'll call Mariana and have her set up an interview with some magazine, I'm pretty sure they will all be calling her soon enough anyway. I love you and never want to do anything to hurt you ever again.”  
“I love you too. How long do you have till you go back?”  
“Sunday.”  
“Good, that's just enough time to make this up to me. The only person you're kissing better be me or your son.”  
Kit's eyes lite up “I'm having a son? I thought you wanted to wait to find out the sex?”  
“No, I couldn't wait, I wanted to know what we were having. I was going to tell you this weekend.” Kit bent down and kissed my belly before coming back up and kissing me.   
I lead him to the bedroom and started to take off his shirt then unbuckled his jeans and took them off.   
“Kyle are you sure? You're 8 ½ months pregnant, I don't want to hurt you.”   
I giggled lightly pushing him on the chair.  
I keeled in front him gently rubbing his erection through his boxers. I looked up at Kit, he had his eyes closed and head tilted back. I took his hardened member from his boxers and right into my mouth.   
“Oh fuck!” Kit moaned lurching forward at the unexpected feeling.   
I ran my tongue up and down his thick shaft stopping at the tip to run circles around it. I took him half way in my warm mouth sliding up and down listening to his jagged breathing above me. He started to thrust his cock into my mouth making me take more and more of him till I had his whole length. He held me down on this cock making gag a little then let me up for air.  
“I love when you gag on me.” He groaned.  
I kissed his balls as I gently took one in my mouth sucking on it. Then I switched to the other one coming off with a pop sound.   
“Fuck Kyle, come put your mouth on my cock. I want you to swallow my cum.”   
I obeyed raising my head to the tip of his member and teasing waited there just inches from it. Kit thrusted my head down and mercilessly pumped in and out till he was grunting like wild.  
“Fuck, are you ready baby? Shit, fuuuCK!” he growled shooting his cum inside my mouth and down my throat.  
“Fuck Kyle I love you.” Kit said breathless.  
I wiped the little bit of cum from the corner of my mouth, smiling.   
“Where did that come from? Five minutes ago you were pissed at me and then this?”   
“I just wanted to show you how much I love you.” I giggled.  
“I know you love me, who else would put up with my bullshit?” Kit smiled kissing my forehead and helping me up to sit on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder taking in his sweet smell of deodorant and cologne. “Hey, would you like me to reciprocate?” Kit asked turning his head to face me the best he could.   
“Naw.” I whispered in his ear. “I'm not feeling all that sexy lately or horny for that matter. I just want to lay with you.”   
“Kyle, you'll always be sexy to me.” Kit lifted my head and kissed me. “I want to lay with you too but do you mind if I get some food first? I haven't eaten all day.”  
“Oh, I'm sorry hon. What kind of food did you want?”  
“Chinese sound good?”  
“Perfect.”

As we sat down to eat Kit's phone rang. “Yeah, no. I know I fucked up. Ok, tomorrow at 9. Ok Thanks. Bye.”   
“Mariana?” I asked sticking a fork full of noodles in my mouth.   
“Yeah, she got me an interview with Entertainment Weekly tomorrow morning.” Kit said picking up his orange chicken container. The rest of the evening was spent in silence, both of us nervous for what's going to happen tomorrow. 

The next morning Kit was too nervous to eat. Dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans he sat at the table shaking just a bit, I've seen him nervous but never this bad.   
“You'll be fine babe. They are going to ask the same stupid questions they always ask then hit you with everything that happened yesterday.”  
“I know. It's just… you know I hate you being in the spotlight.”  
“I know, but it was bound to happen sometime.” I smiled trying to be strong for both of us.  
I gave Kit a hug before he left for the studio to do his interview. 

The interview started same as all the others, questions about Thrones and his hair. Kit began to relax just a little till the reported asked...  
Entertainment Weekly: “So some huge news dropped about you yesterday. I have to ask, is it true?”  
Kit: “Yes, I want everyone to know I am engaged to my long time girlfriend Kyle and we are excepting a baby next month.”  
EW: “Next month huh? So why did you hide it for so long?  
Kit: Because I'm not one to talk about my personal life. I want people to see me as an actor or like me for that, not what I do in my personal time.”  
EW: How did you two meet?”  
Kit: “On set, she was the costume designer for season 1 and continued to help on and off through out the other seasons.”  
EW: “I understand you have to go back to filming. Thank you for talking to us today and I wish you and Kyle all the best.”  
Kit: “Thank you.”


	3. Christmas Present part III

September came and Kit was nervous about beginning away.   
Kit could see Cassie, one of the assistants on the phone out of the corner of his eye, she quickly walked to David, the director, and whispered something in his ear.   
“Cut, cut. Kit, Kyle is on the phone she says it's urgent.”  
Kit ran off set to answer the phone.   
“Kyle what's going on, is everything ok?”   
I could hear the worry in his voice and I tried to remain calm, “Kit I'm having the baby. Jack is driving me to hospital now. Please hurry.”  
“Fuck, ok Kyle. I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you.”  
Kit hung up the phone and looked at David, David nodded letting Kit know it was ok to leave.  
Kit ran off set to change as fast as possible, at the airport he found the next plane didn't depart for another 40 minutes.   
“Kyle the next plane leaves in 40 minutes.” he hurriedly mumbled into the phone.  
“Ok, when I get checked in at the hospital I will call you back. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

I received my room and soon after the doctor arrived to check for how far along I was. “It won't be long, you're almost fully dilated. Just hold tight and I will come check on you again in half an hour.” Dr. Peralta said.  
Jack had already called his parents and they showed up while Jack was on the phone with Kit.   
“Hey Kit, doc says it won't be long. She's almost ready.”  
“Fuck man, I wish I was there.”  
“Mom and dad just showed up and they are comforting her while she gets the epidural. In case you don't make it in time do you want mom to stay with her?”  
“Do whatever she wants, just let her know I love her and I'm on my way.”  
Jack came back in the room to find me squeezing the blood from mom's hand while they inserted the epidural.   
“Here mom, let me trade places with you.” Jack offered knowing he could take my squeezing better than mom could.   
“Kit said he loves you and is coming as fast as he, but on the off chance he can't make it in time for you to deliver, who would you like to stay with you?”  
I glanced up at Jack teary eyed at the thought of Kit not making it but opted to go with the next best person. “Jack, will you stay? You don't have to I know it's kinda a weird question.”  
“No, no, I understand, it's fine I'll stay.”

The doctor returned in his half hour as promised. “Alright Kyle, you're ready. Anyone not staying with Kyle please leave.”  
“We'll be right down the hall.” said mom and dad patting my arm. I nodded and smiled.   
“It's time to push Kyle.”

After a few minutes of pushing the nurse watching the heart rate monitors whispered to the doctor. “Kyle, baby's heart rate started to drop. We need to get you a c-section now.”   
“What?! Why? What's wrong?”  
“The baby's rate is slowing down, the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck. We need to get him out. I need you to try to remain calm.”  
The nurses hurried out of the room as Dr. Peralta went to prep, they wheeled me in the operating room but stopped Jack.   
“Are you the husband?”   
“No, I'm her brother in law.”   
“I'm sorry only the father is allowed.” and with that they closed the doors leaving Jack on the other side.  
Mom and dad saw Jack walking back to the waiting room with a look of disappointment. “What's wrong? How is Kyle?”  
“I don't know, the baby's heart rate started to drop and they took her to get a c-section and only the father can be there with her.”  
Mom glanced at the clock, well Kit should be here soon, I don't want to call him and worry him more.”  
The c-section went perfectly, a 7.2 lb 21 inch baby boy was born, but I was so exhausted when the nurses put me in my room I fell asleep. Kit rushed into the waiting room to be met by Jack and his parents. “Is Kyle ok? Did she have the baby?”  
“Yes, there was some complications though and they had to do a c-section but everyone is fine and healthy.” Jack said as Kit walked off to the nursery. He scanned the room and there in the corner he saw his beautiful baby boy, Jake Christopher Harington.   
I was groggy as I woke up and looked around to find Kit holding Jake rocking in the chair. “Kit”  
“I'm here baby. Jack told me everything, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you.”  
“It's ok, We are both fine and you're here now. How long have you been here?”  
“About an hour, I didn't want to wake you up and everyone else went to get dinner and they will be back soon.”

Kit stayed at the hospital with me for the next couple of days till I was cleared to go home. I insisted he go home and get a good nights sleep but he refused to leave us.   
“Morning Kyle. How are you feeling?” Dr. Peralta asked looking at my chart before glancing at me.  
“Ok I guess, still a little sore.”  
“That's normal. It will go away over the next few days. Now I need you take it easy for the next couple weeks while the incision heals. I see you have your husband here to help.” He said smiling in Kit's direction. “No heavy lifting, try not to walk around for too long and no rigorous activity for about 6 weeks. If you're not feeling better after 6 weeks give me a call, but otherwise you are free to go.”   
I grabbed my bag with some clothes, toothbrush and other things in it as the nurse wheeled me and Jake down to the car to meet Kit. Kit helped me and Jack into the car and drove off to take us home.   
“Now the doctor said to take it easy so I will be your personal nurse.” said Kit glancing over to smile at me.  
I giggled “Are you going to wear a sexy nurse outfit too?”   
“Maybe, if you play your cards right.” He laughed.

Weeks of helping me around the house, cooking and cleaning helping taking care of Jake, I was feeling better and frisky so I tried to have sex but he didn't want to. “Kyle, it's only been 4 weeks. I don't want to hurt you, plus the doctor said 6.”  
“I know but babe aren't you horny?” I asked a bit whiny.  
“I'm not going to risk hurting you for sex. I can wait another couple of weeks to make sure you're ok.”  
“Fine.” I said grouchy but understood his reasoning. “How about some head then?” I asked placing my hand on his cock rubbing slowly.   
“No.” he said moving away from my hand and walking off. 

“Hello.” Kit said into this cellphone as we sat on the couch enjoying the quite as Jake took a nap.   
“Yeah hold on a second.” as he stood up and walked out on to the balcony.   
“Who was that?” I asked after Kit came back in cuddling up next to me.  
“Oh nothing. Just work.”  
“When are going back?”   
“Sunday.” Kit said kissing me before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a beer.   
I sighed at the fact he was leaving.   
Sunday morning came and Kit was in the shower getting ready to fly to Belfast later that afternoon. Kit and I still haven't had sex since I gave birth and with another week pasted I thought I would try again. I climbed in the shower with him smiling as the water first hit my back.   
“Hey, thought you could use some company.” I said kissing his chest.  
“Yeah. But I'm almost done so.” he turned to face the wall leaving me to stare at his tone back and shoulders.   
“Can't you stay a little longer and help me scrub my back?”   
“No Kyle. I still have to pack.” with that he left the shower.  
I stood there with tears welling in my eyes. 'why is he being so cold to me?' I wondered finishing my shower. I walked into the bedroom to find Kit going through his jeans throwing some in a suitcase. He glanced up at me and smiled looking back at what he was doing. I walked over to him wearing just my towel and hugged him tight.   
“Oh goodness, it seems my towel fell. Could you help me with that good sir.” I giggled at him.  
He looked down and handed me towel walking away to get some shirts.   
“Kit?”  
“What Kyle?” he said almost irritated.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No. Why?”  
“You haven't touched me in weeks, the closest you've come is kissing me.”  
“Sorry I guess I'm not all that horny.”  
I looked at him in the closet knowing damn well he was lying but I didn't want to call him out on it.  
“Ok. Well I love you.” I tearfully said standing to get dressed and go feed Jake.  
“Yeah, love you too.” He mumbled from inside the closet.

Before I knew it was time for Kit to go.   
“I love you. Be safe and careful. I will see you soon.”  
“I love you too and I will. I'll call you when I get in.” Kit kissed my forehead and left.  
Several hours pasted and it was around 7 when Kit finally called.   
“Hey I'm here. There was a delay so it took longer.”   
I could hear the anger in his voice.  
“Ok, talk to you later.”  
Days pasted without a word from Kit, I tried to call him but it would always go to voice mail. Maybe he just needs a couple days apart to adjust to everything. I thought to myself hoping that was the answer. On Friday Kit finally called me, “Hello Kyle. Sorry I haven't been answering your calls. I've been super busy trying to make up for lost time.”   
“It's ok. I understand. Are you coming home this weekend?”   
I heard him sigh. “No, they want me to stay and work on this scene I have coming up.”  
“Alright. I love you. See you next week maybe.”  
“Maybe.” he said hanging up.  
Later that day I called Jack wanting someone to talk to that knows Kit better than me. Maybe he knows why Kit is acting so strange.   
I was in the kitchen making some tea when I heard a knock at the door.  
“Hey Jack.” I smiled glad to see him. “Come on in. Would you like a cup of tea?”  
“Naw, but I'll take a beer if you have one.” He said hugging me.  
Jack stopped to look at Jake before going to sit on the couch.  
“He's gotten so big.”  
“I know. He loves to play on the floor too.” I said handing Jack his beer and coming to sit down next to him.   
We chit chatted about our everyday before I brought up Kit.  
“No, I don't know why he would be acting weird. As far as I know he's never done that before. If I had a wife as beautiful as you. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of her.” He was blushing.  
I started to turn red. “Jack!” I playfully smacked his arm.   
“I mean it. I don't know why in the world he would be avoiding you.”  
I grinned. To be honest I always had a crush on Jack and we have always had a flirty relationship which Kit never cared about because “fuck it. It's his brother. What's he going to do?” But this was different. Maybe it was my sexual tention or maybe I just didn't care but I leaned forward and kissed him. Jack pulled me in closer grabbing the back of my head. Deep down we knew what we were doing was wrong was neither of us seemed to care at the moment. Jake started to cry and I pulled away from Jack's embrace. We both sat there for a second almost as in a trance before I got up to get Jake.   
“Um I should go.” Jack said standing.  
“Yeah, that would be best.” I said not even daring to look at him. 

After I had feed Jake I went to the computer. “I've had it. We are going to see daddy.” I said with a little anger in my voice like Jake could even understand. I booked two tickets to Belfast, we leave in the morning.


	4. Christmas Present part IV

I soon realized it would be easier to travel without a month old baby so I called mom and dad.  
“Mom how have you been? Can I ask you a favor?”  
“I'm good. How are you and that precious baby? Is everything ok?”  
“We're ok I guess. Kit and I are having some problems and I was wondering if you could watch Jake for a couple days. “  
“Of course. I love spending time with my wonderful grandson. Is there anything you want to talk about?”  
“Ohh, I don't know. Kit's just been really distant. I'm not sure if it's just stress or what but I just don't know.”  
“I'm sorry Kyle. I don't know what to say. But I will gladly watch Jake for you, take as long as you need. I love you.”   
“I love you too mom and I'll bring him by in about an hour k?”  
“Sure that's perfect.”

I hung up and went to get Jake a little suitcase with everything he will need with grandma. Packing his suitcase and my bag helped take my mind off Kit but only for a minute.   
“Hello?” I said answering the phone.  
“What the hell Kyle? Why are you complaining about me to my parents?”  
“Calm down Kit, I wasn't complaining I was asking her to watch Jake for a couple days and she asked if everything was ok. I then told her how you are avoiding me and she's my mom too.”   
“She's not you're mom yet. If you have a problem with me you need to talk to me about it not my mom.” I could hear Kit's voice rising and the anger getting stronger.  
“I've tried talking to you but you always seem to be busy and won't talk to me.” I said trying to fight back tears, in all the years we've been together Kit has never talked to me like this.  
“I am busy. Excuse me for having a job and making money to support us.”  
“I appreciate you for that more than I could ever explain but I would still like to talk to you every now then.”  
“Whatever. I don't have time for this, I have to go.”  
I heard the phone click as Kit hung up on me and my tears just started flowing. What has gotten into him? I wondered sitting on the end of the bed crying. After a couple more minutes of crying I tried my best to compose myself and finish packing to get Jake over to mom's house. 

I loaded everything into the car, doubling checking to make sure I had everything before driving to go drop Jake off.   
“Come in come in.” Mom said opening the door.   
I entered with my arms full carrying Jake and his bag and some toys.   
“Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?” Mom asked taking Jake from me and headed to the kitchen.  
“No, I have to get going. Thank you again.” I gave Jake one last kiss before leaving to head home and finish packing for my flight.   
I glance at the clock 4:25 fuck 3 hours. When I went to cancel the ticket for Jake I changed my flight to night to get there sooner and stop stressing about it so much. I decided to jump in the shower before I headed to the airport. I undressed turned on the water and was about to walk in when the phone rang.   
“Jack? I've been meaning to talk to you. About the other day.”  
“It's ok Kyle. But I talked to Kit today and thought I should tell he has drinking again, bad.”  
“Really?”   
“Yeah, he was already drunk when I talked to him at 3. I don't know what's going on with him, he's never this bad. And about the other day we don't ever have to talk about it again. Let's just both agree it was mistake and Kit doesn't need to know, specially right now.”  
“I agree. I didn't want to say anything but I'm going to see him tonight please don't say anything to him.”  
“I won't. I hope everything works out ok. Give me a call when you find out the deal with him. Later.”  
I threw the phone on the bed realizing this is far worse than I thought. I snapped back from my day dreaming realizing I was standing naked and the shower was running. I walked into the bedroom to get dressed after my shower 5:38 the clock read, huh, just enough time to get dressed and grab a snack before heading to the airport.   
I grabbed my bag turned off the lights and locked the door just in time to meet the taxi that is taking me to the airport. 'Flight to Belfast now boarding' I head on the over com. The flight wasn't long but my anxiety got worse with every passing second. I arrived and went straight to the hotel the whole crew stays at in hopes I could grab Kit there before he hits up the bars.   
“Hello. Oh hey Kyle! How are you?” the hotel manager said from behind the counter.   
“I'm good. How have you been? I'm here to surprise Kit. Can you tell me which room he's in?”  
“Yeah not a problem. Hey didn't you just have a baby?”  
“Yeah, little boy, Jake.”  
“You look amazing. Congratulations. Oh yeah Kit's in room 3306. Here's an extra key.”  
“Thank you.” I smiled taking the key and walking to the elevator.  
As I approached his room I could hear my heart beating faster. I knocked on the door in case Kit was in to let him know someone was there before I used my key.  
I opened the door to find the room empty, he must be out at the bar I thought to myself. I decided to change and meet him there. I put on my low cut red dress Kit loves and walked over to the bar a couple buildings down. It was full of Thrones cast and crew then out of the corner of my eye I saw Kit, sitting at the bar with his head part way down.   
“Can I get you something to drink miss?” the bartender asked as I sat down in the stool next to Kit.   
“Just a beer please.”   
Kit looked up at the sound of my voice “Kyle? What are you doing here?” Kit said almost slurring his words.  
“I'm here to see you goofy.”  
“Why? I'm going to home in 3 days anyway.”  
“I didn't think you were coming home this weekend?”   
“Well I guess I am and then every weekend after that and everyday after that.”  
“Kit what are you talking about?”  
“Nothing Kyle, just work shit. Why don't you go home. I don't want you to see me like this.”  
“No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of you not talking to me.” Just then Natalie came up me and started talking giving Kit a chance to leave. I finished talking with her and sneak out before anyone else could stop me. I made it back to the room to find Kit sitting in a chair in the corner just staring at the wall.   
“Kit.” I whispered quietly closing the door behind me.  
“Kyle. I need to talk to you and I didn't want to shout in the bar.”  
“Sure what's going on?” I asked sitting down on the side of the bed by Kit.   
“I'm done. You remember that phone call I got about a month ago? That was Dave and Dan letting me know. This is my last week with Thrones. They killed off my character.”  
“Oh my god babe. I'm sorry. Is this what has been bothering you? You could have told me.”  
“I would have but I wasn't allowed to, technically I shouldn't be telling you at all.”  
I placed my hand on his knee, “Kit I love you no matter what.”  
Kit stood up and laid down on the bed next to me half heartily pushing me down to lay next him.   
“I really don't want to talk anymore tonight. I just want to lay with you.”


End file.
